Dias inesquecíveis
by CatchingStar
Summary: Piper recebe um grupo irlandês chamado the corrs no seu clube. As halliwell acabam ficando amigas dos integrantes do grupo e, como não pdoeria deixar de ser, algo sobrenatural acontece.


**Título:** Dias inesquecíveis

**Sinopse:** um grupo irlandes chamado "The corrs", composto por três irmãs e um irmão, é chamado para tocar no clube de Piper. As halliwell acabam fazendo amizade com as pessoas do grupo e, como não poderia deixar de ser, algo sobrenatural ocorre durante a estadia deles em São Francisco.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Charmed e os integrantes da banda The corrs, não me pertencem. uma pena :(

* * *

- Bom dia a todos!

- Bom dia Sharon – disse Caroline.

- Ola mana – falou Jim.

- Ué, cada a andrea? Ela ainda esta dormindo?

- Como sempre – brincou o irmão.

- Parece que faremos uma nova apresentação... Comentou Sharon pegando a sua xícara de café no balcão da cozinha.

- Que legal! Falou Caroline.

- E onde vai ser? – questionou Jim

- Ainda não sei.

O telefone tocou e quando a irmã mais velha foi atender viu que Andrea já o havia feito e então voltou para a cozinha para ficar com seus irmãos.

- Parece que não poderei ir fazer compras hoje de manha – comentou andrea ao entrar.

- Por que? – perguntou Caroline

- Teremos de estar na gravadora em uma hora.

- É Jim, parece que logo saberemos de tudo – disse Sharon.

- Do que ela esta falando? – questionou Andrea.

- Sobre um novo show... É só o que sei.

- Carol, eu vou precisar de uma ajudazinha sua?

- O que é dessa vez Andy.

- Como temos de estar lá em uma hora... Será que você não pode arrumar as minhas coisas enquanto eu tomo meu café da manha?

- Esta bem! Hoje eu te ajudo, mas você vai ficar me devendo uma! – disse a irmã.

- Eu te amo!

Caroline foi então para o seu quarto ajeitar as coisas. "Ainda bem que Andy e eu dormimos no mesmo quarto e eu sei onde estão as coisas dela, assim não perderemos tempo". Em meia hora todos já estavam na parte de baixo da casa prontos para entrar no carro quando Sharon, sempre muito cuidadosa, perguntou se alguém não estaria esquecendo algo.

- Você pegou a minha tin carol?

- Não, eu não a achei no quarto.

- Onde foi que você colocou? Não vai me dizer que você a perdeu novamente – disse Sharon.

- Deixe me ver... Eu não me lembro onde a toquei pela ultima vez...

- Dessa vez deu sorte maninha – disse Jim – Eu achei ontem ela no sofá e coloquei no criado-mudo perto da porta.

- Você é demais sabia! Achei que ia brigar com a Sharon novamente – sussurrou a irmã.

- Vê se da próxima vez fica mais ligada! – disse o irmão.

- Então vamos logo se não nos chegaremos atrasado – disse a mais velha entrando no carro do lado do motorista.

- Porque você vai dirigindo? – questionou carol.

- Porque o carro é meu, agora entrem logo.

Os irmãos chegaram rapidamente a gravadora e se dirigiram à sala de reuniões. Todos os outros componentes da banda já estavam à espera dele. Depois que todos se sentaram o agente começou a falar. (A pesar de já terem feito show nos Estados Unidos o Corrs nunca fizera show em São Francisco e este era o próximo local da apresentação.)

- Que legal, vamos para São Francisco! – disse Andrea.

- Quando será a apresentação? – perguntou Jim.

- Será no fim do mês – respondeu o agente – Já foram compradas as passagens de ida e volta e esta tudo acertado no estabelecimento aonde vocês irão se hospedar. Tem mais uma coisa: o show será num clube então não precisam escolher tantas musicas para tocar, só aquelas que considerarem essenciais, se der tudo certo vemos de fazer um show maior da próxima vez.

- Poxa, num clube? É um lugar muito pequeno! – comentou andrea

- Só vamos para tocar e no dia seguinte voltaremos para casa? – perguntou Sharon.

- Não! Vocês terão de dois a três dias para descansar, fazer compras e conhecer a cidade.

- Acho que agora não tenho mais o que reclamar, apesar de ainda achar que um clube é um lugar muito pequeno para um show nosso.

- Você só pensa em fazer compras! – disse Caroline discordando da irmã – Mesmo sendo um lugar pequeno será legal, pois não sabemos quantos faz temos por lá. Não seria legal tocar num estádio para 30 pessoas! (Risos)

- Eu concordo com a Caroline – disse Sharon – A gente não conhece o local e não podemos arriscar!

- Bom, vou deixar vocês combinando o repertório, boa sorte – disse o agente.

- Essa é a parte mais chata!- Comentou andrea.

- Hoje você esta reclamando de tudo, será que dá para parar! – pediu a irmã mais velha.

- Será que dá para você largar do meu pé! Pediu andrea.

- Então Jim... Que musicas você sugere? – perguntou Caroline para acabar com uma possível discussão.

- Acho que devemos discutir isso enquanto almoçamos... Estou com muita fome!

Foi assim que as coisas ocorreram, durante o almoço os irmãos fizeram uma lista com as sete melhores musicas e no dia seguinte já começaram a ensaiar.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do Atlântico, em São Francisco, as coisas estavam muito bem com as Halliwell. As brigas entre Phoebe e Prue haviam diminuído e tudo estava certo no clube de Piper e na revista onde Prue trabalhava.

- E ai, tem alguma banda que vira tocar por aqui? – perguntou Phoebe ao entrar no clube.

- Então... Eu consegui um cara que tocara violão amanha, na próxima semana vem uma dupla feminina e no fim do mês sim, ai sim terá um show maior.

- Ah é? Quem vem?

- Uma banda irlandesa, composta por quatro irmãos.

- Irlandesa?! – questionou Phoebe.

- É. Nem me pergunte como consegui contactar eles, só sei que será um sucesso. Mas para isso eu precisarei da sua ajuda!

- Mas é claro, o que quer que eu faça?

- Precisaremos de divulgação...

- Pode deixar!

- O que "pode deixar"? – perguntou Prue ao encontra-las.

- Uns cartazes para chamar o pessoal para um show que vai ter aqui no final do mês.

- Legal. Bom, eu so vim aqui para dar um "oi", já vou para casa fazer umas coisinhas.

- Você não vai jantar? Perguntou Piper.

- Eu como algo em casa mesmo, a gente se vê depois.

Prue deixou o estabelecimento e foi para casa, precisava revelar algumas fotos e queria ficar um pouco sozinha.

Os dias se pasPhoebem e a rotina continuou para as irmãs.

Certo dia, Prue acordou e foi para a cozinha.

- Nossa você acordando depois de nós. – comentou Phoebe – o que aconteceu?

- Nada, eu só estava cansada.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Piper.

- Esta sim – respondeu a moça indo para a varanda segurando uma xícara de chá e um pratinho com torradas.

Phoebe e Piper foram ao supermercado e a mais velha ficou a pensar.

Naquela tarde a jovem pediu a chefe se podia tirar uma semana de folga, ela havia abrido mão de uns dia de ferias a um tempo atrás e resolveu tira-las agora.

- Está tudo pronto! Disse Piper ao entrar em casa junto da irmã.

- Será que esse The Corrs é bom mesmo? – perguntou Phoebe.

- Quem são esses? Perguntou Prue ao ouvi-las.

- O grupo que vai tocar depois de amanhã no P3 (clube de Piper).

- Acho que já ouvi falar deles – comentou a mais velha.

- Ele podem não ser muito conhecidos por aqui em são Francisco, mas o mundo inteiro os conhecem e eles são bons. – falou Piper.

- Quando eles chegam? – perguntou Phoebe.

- Acho que amanha na parte da tarde!

- Alguém irá recebe-los no aeroporto?

- Acho que não!

- Eu poderia fazer isso, então.

As irmãs mais novas se entreolharam e Phoebe disse:

- Não estou entendendo...

- Seria legal alguém mostrar a cidade a eles que não conhecem... Seria uma forma de mostrar que a dona do clube esta preocupada com eles.

- Esta bem, acho que é uma boa idéia! Mas só uma coisa: como você conseguiria isso? Não sabe quando eles chegam, não sabem onde vão ficar, nem os conhece...

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu dou um jeito.

Prue deixou as jovens na sala, ligou para o aeroporto pedindo informações sobre o vôo e em seguida olhou na internet sites da banda (que bom que Phoebe tinha um lap-top).

Ao contrário do dia anterior, Prue acordou bem cedo. Estava muito animada e não via a hora de se encontrar com eles. "Acho que isso vai ser legal sair um pouco da rotina" disse ela. As irmãs mais novas ficaram surpresas ao ouvir este comentário quando desciam as escadas em direção a cozinha.

- Ela parece estar feliz! Comentou uma das irmãs.

Prue nem sequer almoçou, comeu rapidamente a massa que Piper havia preparado e foi para o aeroporto. Não foi difícil para a jovem encontra-los no meio da multidão, pois algumas pessoas estavam em volta deles pedindo autógrafos.

- Com licença – pediu Prue para conseguir chegar ate as moças – Sejam bem vindas a São Francisco!

- Que é você? – perguntou um rapaz de terno e gravata. Para a jovem deveria ser o agente deles.

- Meu nome é Prue Halliwell, sou irmã da dona do clube onde vocês iram se apresentar.

- E o que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim para ajudá-los, acredito que não conhecem a cidade, eu posso lhes mostrar.

- Você tem razão – disse uma das moças a Halliwell – Meu nome é Sharon Corr.

- Muito prazer!

- O que vocês acham? – perguntou Sharon aos irmãos.

- Acho que não terá problema – Falou o Rapaz – Eu sou Jim Corr! A de rosa é a Andrea e a de verde é a Caroline.

- Ola! Vocês têm algum carro que os espera? Perguntou Prue.

- O táxi já esta esperando – disse o agente. Todos se dirigiram então ate o carro.

- Se não for incomodo pediria que esperassem para eu segui-los – disse a Halliwell.

- Esta bem – disse Jim.

Depois que todos já estavam dentro do carro e acomodados o agente virou-se e disse:

- Como podem confiar nela? Não sabemos se o que ela diz é verdade!

- Ela parece simpática - disse Caroline.

- Enquanto vocês se ajeitam no hotel eu vou pesquisar sobre essa moça para termos certeza.

Em meia hora o táxi chegou ao hotel em que eles iriam se hospedar. Prue pediu aos rapazes do hotel que tivessem muito cuidado com os instrumentos e ela levou as bagagem de mão ate os quartos. As irmãs Corrs ficaram um tanto surpresas com a ação da jovem. Assim que deixou a ultima mala no quarto das meninas Prue perguntou:

- Eu posso ajuda-las em alguma coisa?

- Acho que esta tudo bem – disse Caroline.

- O show de vocês é amanha a noite e estava pensando se vocês gostariam de fazer alguma coisa.

- Amanha nos vamos ensaiar – falou Sharon.

- Esta bem... Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa basta ligarem no meu celular, eu não moro muito longe. Aqui esta meu número.

- Obrigada – disseram as jovens.

Prue as deixou e voltou para casa. Quando chegou suas irmãs correram ate ela ansiosas para saber de tudo, Piper estava muito curiosa para saber como eles eram.

No meio da conversa o celular da irmã tocou, era Sharon perguntando se ela sabia de um bom restaurante para eles jantarem. A jovem disse que sim e logo ia ao encontro deles.

- Eu precisarei da ajuda de vocês – disse Prue – Nada pode dar errado ate o dia em que eles forem embora, por isso, Phoebe, faça um feitiço que possa protege-los e Piper, no dia seguinte ao show gostaria que você preparasse um almoço para eles.

- Quanto ao almoço, faço com prazer, mas o feitiço... Não podemos.

- Leo! Gritou a jovem. O anjo da guarda delas apareceu e ela então falou:

- Tem como fazermos um feitiço para isso?

- Vou conversar com os anciãos...

- Esta bem, enquanto isso vou leva-los para jantar. Tchau.

- Nossa, eu não estou reconhecendo a irmã de vocês... –comentou Leo – desde quando ela pede algo assim, sabendo que o poder de vocês não pode ser utilizado para bem próprio?

- Eu não sei – disse Piper – mas ela tem razão.

- Não posso garantir...

- Faça tudo o que puder meu amor – disse Piper – Isso é muito importante para nos e principalmente para Prue. Vocês têm que nos dar essa chance!

- Esta bem, eu farei todo o possível.

No saguão do hotel a jovem esperou os músicos descerem.

- Vejo que você é mesmo pontual – disse uma voz feminina que vinha de trás de suas costas.

- Ola Sharon! Vocês estão bem instaladas?

- Sim, estamos.

- Fico feliz em saber.

- Minhas irmãs já devem estar descendo. Ela estava certa, em poucos minutos todos estavam prontos para ir jantar. A halliwell perguntou se tudo bem se eles fossem em seu carro e todos concordaram. O restaurante escolhido foi o Quake, antigo emprego de Piper Halliwell.

- O lugar que eu escolhi é muito simples, porem a comida é magnífica. Minha trabalhava aqui antes de abrir o clube. Tenho certeza que serão bem atendidas... Eu vou deixa-los aproveitar.

- Jante com a gente – pediu Jim – A não ser que tenha um compromisso..

- Não, eu não tenho compromisso, só não quero atrapalha-los.

- Por favor, fique! Você nos trouxe ate aqui. – disse Sharon.

- Esta bem, mas será que posso pedir uma coisinha...

- Mas é claro! – falou Caroline.

- Será que poderiam cantar um refrão de uma de suas musicas?

- Vai ser um prazer – responderam.

Durante o jantar Prue descobriu coisas muito legais sobre a família Corrs e um pouco mais sobre a Irlanda (pais de origem da banda). A jovem ficava cada vez mais maravilhada com o que eles contavam. Após a sobremesa as jovens cantaram um trecho de "All the love in the world". Todo o restaurante ficou sem silencio para ouvi-las. A halliwell ficou totalmente encantada com a beleza das vozes e as elogiou muito. Antes de sair do estabelecimento a jovem pediu a um dos garçons que comunicassem que haveria um show deles na noite seguinte.

- Foi um imenso prazer jantar com vocês – disse Prue ao deixa-los novamente no hotel.

- Obrigada por ter-nos levado ate o restaurante, você tinha razão, ele é muito bom – disse Sharon.

- Será que amanha você pode nos levar para fazer compras na parte da manha? Perguntou Andrea.

- Posso sim! Esses dias que ficarem por aqui eu estarei a disposição.

- Mas você não esta trabalhando? Perguntou Jim

- Essa semana eu estou de folga! Disse a jovem sorrindo.

- Isso é maravilhoso – disse Caroline.

- Vamos meninas, esta na hora... Teremos que fazer muita coisa amanha – disse Sharon.

- Caroline e eu vamos ficar um pouco mais aqui no saguão... Falou Andy – pode ir.

- Boa noite para todos – disse Prue – Estarei aqui de manhã.

De volta ao casarão Halliwell... Piper e Phoebe já estavam dormindo quando a jovem chegou. Elas provavelmente ficaram esperando pela irmã, mas não agüentaram de sono e foram se deitar.

O dia amanheceu maravilhoso, o céu estava totalmente azul, sem nenhuma nuvem. Quando Prue entrou na cozinha as irmãs a encheram de perguntas sobre o corrs e ficaram enciumadas no momento em que a jovem contou que eles haviam cantado uma parte da musica para ela. Piper foi, logo após a conversa, ao clube para preparar tudo. Antes que ela saísse a mais velha comentou que ia sair com Andrea e Caroline naquela manha para fazer compras e que, portanto estariam no clube após o almoço. "Eu quero ir com você" – disse Phoebe contente. A irmã não teve como dizer não!

As irmãs chegaram ao hotel onde os jovens estavam hospedados e logo na entrada encontraram Sharon.

- Levantou cedo – disse Prue.

- Olá! É normal, eu levantar cedo praticamente todo dia – falou Sharon.

- Gostaria de lhe apresentar minha irmã mais nova, Phoebe.

- Muito prazer disse a Halliwell.

- Como está?

Phoebe apenas sorriu para a jovem.

- Suas irmãs ainda estão dormindo? Perguntou a mais velha.

- Caroline esta tomando o seu café da manha e Andy, como sempre ainda dorme.

- Elas querem fazer compras? Falou Phoebe.

- É! Toda viagem a Andy gosta de ir as compras... Às vezes acho que ela gasta demais – disse Sharon sorrindo.

- Eu conheço lojas maravilhosas – disse Phoebe - Você vai com a gente?

- Eu não sei, tenho que ver como vão ser as coisas...

- Você e Prue são muito parecidas – disse a mais nova – Ela também é bem organizada, trabalhadeira.

- Alguém na família tem que fazer esse papel – brincou Prue.

Sharon e ela caíram na gargalhada, enquanto Phoebe olhou para a irmã com um olhar feio. Andrea já havia acordado e foi junto de Caroline ate as jovens.

- Super bm dia – disse a mais nova do corrs.

- Meninas, essa é minha irmã Phoebe.

- Muito prazer! – falaram as duas.

- Ela que irá levar vocês para passear, digamos que ela conhece as melhores e mais baratas lojas da cidade.

- Que maravilha – disse Caroline.

- Quando vocês quiserem ir é so falar – disse Phoebe sorrindo.

- Porque não agora mesmo?! Perguntou Andrea toda feliz.

- Por mim tudo bem. Você não vem com a gente Prue?

- Vão vocês, eu vou ajudar Sharon.

- Estas bem – disseram as moças.

- Ela pelo jeito gosta de trabalhar – comentou Andrea quando elas começaram a caminhar. As mais velhas então entraram no hotel e foram se encontrar com Jim que acabara de entrar no salão para tomar seu café.

Andrea e Caroline estavam apreciando as lojas e enquanto isso Phoebe ia fazendo comentários sobre as roupas.

- Que linda essa saia – comentou Andrea ao parar numa loja de esquina – acho que vou usá-la no show de hoje à noite.

- Aquela blusinha também parece ser bem bonita – disse Caroline.

Phoebe sorriu para as moças e elas entraram na loja. O preço era bem razoável e a irmã Halliwell conseguiu arranjar bons descontos para as jovens. As três fizeram a festa, experimentaram diversas peças e sairam do local com duas sacolas cada uma. (Phoebe como também gostava de fazer compras, aproveitou).

Na hora do almoço todos se encontraram na praça e se sentaram em uma mesa que se encontrava na parte de fora do restaurante escolhido pelas halliwell. Depois que todos pediram seus pratos o agente, que também havia ido, disse:

- Já falei com a dona do clube e ela disse que o local estará fechado e, portanto podemos chegar quando quisermos. Acho que será melhor irmos logo após o almoço!

- Jim e eu conversamos e refizemos a lista de musicas... – disse Sharon - Achamos que para abrir o show talvez devêssemos tocar breathless. E terminar com Toss to feathers. Eu pedi ao hotel se poderia imprimir uma copia para cada um na impressora e ele concedeu.

- A lista ficou muito boa – disse Andrea – Oba, vai ter long night!!

- É melhor vocês não comentarem as musicas agora! – disse o agente olhando para as duas Halliwell.

- Perdoem-no – disse Jim – ele não confia muito nas pessoas que não são de nossa equipe.

Prue apenas sorriu.

- Como foi nas compras? Perguntou Sharon.

- Foi muito legal – disse Caroline – Phoebe nos levou a diversos lugares.

- Compramos bastante coisa. – comentou a halliwell.

- Vocês não ficaram a manha inteira fazendo lista, não é? Questionou Andrea.

- Não – respondeu Jim – eu fiz uma seção de massagem no hotel e elas ficaram conversando.

Todos comeram maravilhosamente bem. Prue e Sharon pediram uma salada e os demais pediram um sanduíche. Apesar de ser uma comida simples, estava tudo muito gostoso. Como não poderia deixar de ser, Phoebe, Andrea e Caroline pediram uma sobremesa. Enquanto elas se deliciavam com os sorvetes os rapazes conversavam mais detalhes do show e as demais conversavam sobre assuntos de família (assim como na família de Sharon, Prue era mais velha das halliwell e tinha diversos conflitos com suas irmãs).

Antes de irem ao clube eles pasPhoebem no hotel e pegaram todos os instrumentos. Piper, a irmã do meio das Halliwell já havia ajeitado o espaço do palco e todas as mesas quando eles chegaram. Os Corrs gostaram bastante do lugar, ele não era muito grande, mas muito aconchegante. Jim e o agente começaram a arrumar todas as caixas de som enquanto Sharon dava uma afinada em seu violino e Caroline montava sua bateria.

- Nos vamos deixa-las ensaiar a vontade - disse Piper – Se vocês precisarem beber alguma coisa eu separei e coloquei no balcão.

- Qualquer coisa basta ligar para no meu celular – disse Prue.

- Muito obrigada – disse Andrea.

Sharon se aproximou de Prue e perguntou se ela queria ficar para assistir o ensaio. A Halliwell ficou muito lisonjeada com o convite, mas não sabia o que responder. Piper se aproximou dela e disse "Pode ficar, nos vamos para casa e no fim da tarde voltamos". A mais velha então aceitou o pedido. Sharon voltou então a ajeitar o seu instrumentos e o microfone. Os irmãos estranharam a reação dela, mas não questionaram. "Ela nunca curtiu platéia nos ensaios" cochichou Andrea.

No caminho de volta para casa as irmãs halliwell foram conversando sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Você percebeu como Prue esta feliz? Falou Piper – Fazia tempo que eu não a via desse jeito.

- Parece que ela se deu muito bem com a Sharon, elas pasPhoebem a manha juntas enquanto fui às compras com as outras irmãs.

- Tudo isso é muito surpreendente! Tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

- é verdade! Preciso confessar que estou com ciúmes!

- Mas porque?

- Queria eu estar de amizade com alguém famoso e tão simpático como elas – disse Phoebe.

- Talvez nem seja amizade e sim uma forma de retribuir o que Prue esta fazendo...

- Pode ser isso! Será que já começou o ensaio?

Prue estava recostada no balcão apenas observando. Realmente eles eram um grupo musical muito bom, as vozes femininas se completavam, os instrumentos típicos irlandês (bodhran, um tambor e a flauta) davam um toque bonito nas musicas e todos tocavam maravilhosamente bem os seus respectivos instrumentos. "Que lindo" pensava a Halliwell a cada nova musica que eles ensaiavam. A lista que fora feita tinha oito musicas, desde o primeiro ate o ultimo cd que eles haviam lançado.

- Podemos dar um tempo? – pediu Andrea - Ensaiamos mais da metade das musicas de uma vez!

- Acho que uns quinze minutos de intervalo é bem vindo –disse Sharon.

- Só quinze?! Exclamou a mais nova.

- O que achou Prue? Perguntou Caroline.

- Vocês são maravilhosos!

- Que legal que você gostou – falou Sharon.

A Halliwell serviu todo o grupo de bebida e ficou a conversar com a mais velha.

- Há quanto tempo vocês cantam?

- Desde 1995.

- Já faz tempo. São muito bons no que fazem.

- Obrigada.

- Seu violino unido com a flauta da Andrea dão um toque magnífico às musicas. Quem as compõe?

- Geralmente nós mesmo compomos. Quem mais escreve é a Andrea, às vezes ela compõe com a Caroline, o Jim e eu montamos o fundo instrumental.

- Ela também compõe – disse Caroline ao se aproximar delas – Long night foi ela quem escreveu.

- Essa musica é muito linda – disse Prue - Deve ser mais fácil trabalhar em família, não é?

- Às vezes é muito bom. Em casa a gente fica conversando sobre essas coisas também, porem em alguns momentos entramos em conflito e isso é bem chato. Ficar junto o tempo todo cansa um pouco – respondeu Caroline.

- Lá em casa também ocorre isso. Já é complicado muito gente vivendo junto, ainda mais mulheres – brincou Prue.

- É verdade! Disse Sharon. Bom, vamos voltar ao ensaio.

Na segunda parte do ensaio foram tocadas três musicas. As irmãs Halliwell conseguiram chegar a tempo de ouvir as duas ultimas canções. Piper e Phoebe entraram sem fazer barulho e perguntaram a irmã como estavam as coisas. Ela disse que tava tudo indo muito bem. Quando o ensaio acabou todas as halliwell aplaudiram.

- Esse show será um sucesso – disse Prue para a irmã.

- Foi muita sorte conseguir trazer os Corrs para cá. – falou Piper.

- é mesmo – disse Phoebe.

- Vocês podem deixar os instrumentos já montados. Esse bairro é bastante seguro. – disse Piper.

- Acho que esta na hora de voltarmos para o hotel – disse o agente – Vocês precisam descansar.

- É verdade, devemos ir – disse Sharon.

- A gente se vá mais tarde – falou Andrea.

Prue levou meninas de volta ao hotel e Phoebe levou os rapazes. (infelizmente não cabia todos nu único carro).

Enquanto os corrs descansavam, a mais velha foi se arrumar em casa e Phoebe voltou para o clube. Leo apareceu no clube para contar que os anciãos havia concordado em fazer de tudo para que não houvesse inconvenientes sobrenaturais no período que elas haviam pedido. As jovens ficaram bem aliviadas com a noticia.

O show começou as oito em ponto. O clube fora aberto para o publico as sete e praticamente lotou. Piper apresentou toda a banda logo no inicio e depois ficou ao lado de Leo que resolveu ficar para apreciar o show. O publico parecia muito feliz durante todo o show. O que os Corrs não sabiam é que algumas musicas eram conhecidas pelo publico, a principal dela era breathless, na qual eles abriram o show. Tirando essa All the love in the world e Long night foram as que mais fizeram sucesso.

O publico pediu que eles cantassem alem das musicas que haviam planejado e mesmo de improviso as três musicas a mais ficaram perfeitas. A felicidade era nítida na cara das irmãs Halliwell e principalmente de Piper:

- As coisas não podiam estar melhor! - Comentou.

- Você tem toda razão – disse Prue.

O show terminou, mas o publico do P3 não diminuiu. Prue e a mais nova fizeram a mesma coisa do fim do ensaio e depois voltaram para se encontrar com a irmã.

Na manha seguinte, sem que os corrs soubessem as halliwell foram ate o hotel propor um passeio. Andrea estava ainda bastante cansada, mas Caroline conseguiu convence-la a ir dizendo que aquele era um dos últimos dias em São Francisco e que elas tinham que aproveitar. Prue para convence-la de vez disse que elas iam fazer um passeio bem calmo. As irmãs levaram-nos ate o parque da cidade para dar uma volta.

- Que lindo! – disse Andrea quando eles chegaram.

- Sabíamos que estariam cansados – disse Phoebe – e achamos que ficar descansando no parque com esse dia lindo ia ser muito agradável.

- A idéia de vocês foi ótima – disse Jim.

- Você avisou nosso agente né? – perguntou Sharon.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não vá ficar pensando em trabalho! – exclamou Caroline.

- Na verdade... Só depois que o avisarmos é que poderemos ficar realmente sossegada e curtir!

- Nossa – falou Andrea – Não acredito que ela disse isso.

- Eu diria que ela entrou no espírito – disse Prue.

- E parece que você também – disse Piper à irmã.

Todos acharam muito engraçada a brincadeira.

- Fazia tempo que não fazíamos um show e tínhamos tempo para ficar e nos divertir com outras pessoas e em outra cidade – disse Sharon.

- É mesmo só conseguimos fazer isso quando há show na Irlanda. – falou andrea.

- O país de vocês devem ser muito lindo! – comentou Phoebe.

- Seus pais também são músicos? Perguntou Piper.

- São sim – disse Jim – Foram eles que nos ensinaram a tocar piano.

- Eram ótimos músicos, pena que a mamãe morreu.

- Nossa mãe também faleceu – Disse Prue.

- Quando éramos crianças – completou Piper.

- É o pai de vocês? Perguntou Andrea.

- Ele fugiu! Disse Prue.

- Não é que ele tenha fugido e nós nunca mais o vimos –falou Phoebe – ele só não esta presente o tempo todo.

- Ele é humano e nós somos um pouco diferente – falou Prue. A mais velha estava querendo contar tudo para eles, mas não podia, pois o segredo que elas guardavam (de serem bruxas) era algo que eles não entenderiam. A conversa logo mudou de rumo, para aliviou das Halliwell.

- Vocês não gostariam de almoçar em nossa casa? Perguntou Phoebe.

- Seria muito legal – disse Prue – Piper sabe fazer uma comida maravilhosa.

- Antes de ser dona do clube eu era chefe de cozinha – falou a jovem.

- O que ora preparar hoje? Perguntou Caroline curiosa.

- Tinha pensado em um rosbife de picanha, batata cozinha e uma salada.

- Se não for incomodo, vou querer aprender a fazer isso também – disse Caroline.

- Ela bem que esta precisando de algumas aulas de culinária – disse Andrea. Todos deram risada.

Quando chegaram a casa s Corrs ficaram deslumbrados com sua beleza. Phoebe mostrou a casa inteira para eles enquanto Piper começava a preparar as coisas na cozinha.

- Vocês não querem ficar conversando na varanda enquanto eu ajeito o almoço com a Caroline? Perguntou Piper.

- Esta bem – disse Phoebe levando dos a varanda

As duas jovens se divertiram muito cozinhando, Caroline ficou bastante impressionada com o jeito da halliwell preparar tudo. Na varanda todos conversavam bastante. Da cozinha era possível ouvir quase tudo o que eles diziam. Estavam todos se dando muito bem! Prue foi quem arrumou os talheres e pratos a mesa.

- Nossa Piper, você é ótima na cozinha! Exclamou Sharon.

- Acho que agora a Caroline vai conseguir cozinhar um pouco melhor – brincou Jim.

- muito engraçado maninho – disse a jovem.

- Piper sempre gostou de cozinha – disse Phoebe – nossa mãe e nossa avó a ensinaram.

- Quem cozinha na casa de você? Perguntou Piper.

- Geralmente é a Sharon – falou andrea – digamos que ela tem mais saco para isso! Houve uma onda de risos na mesa. Sharon olhou para Prue com deu um sorrisinho tímido.

- Vocês deveriam vir mais vezes a São Francisco a partir de agora – disse Prue - Quando vocês tiverem tempo de folga, claro!

- Seria muito legal – comentou Andrea.

- Essa cidade é muito aconchegante – disse Sharon – E tem lugares lindos. Uma pena que não podemos ficar mais tempo!

- bom, não vamos pensar nisso agora – disse Caroline.

- Ela tem razão – falou Piper. Temos que aproveitar o tempo que lhes resta por aqui: o que vocês acham de irmos ao museu?

- Eu vi um folheto e esta tendo uma exposição com coisa historias, sobre os gregos – falou Phoebe.

- Vocês gostam de museus? Perguntou Prue.

- Eu gosto – disse Jim e Sharon ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu acho bastante interessante – disse Caroline.

- A gente pode ir dar uma olhada e depois deixamos vocês no hotel – disse Piper.

- Esta bem! – disseram eles.

Prue foi com Jim e Sharon e as outras foram no carro de Piper. A visita ao museu durou 40 minutos e todos aproveitaram bastante. A exposição estava cheia de peças antigas e Prue, para não perder o costume analisou algumas das peças. A jovem contou a Sharon que antes de trabalhar como fotografa, trabalhou em uma casa de leilão. A irmã mais velha do corrs adorou saber, pois também apreciava objetos antigos.

Na ultima noite em São Francisco Caroline, Jim e Andrea comeram o hotel, enquanto a irmã mais velha resolver da uma volta e comer fora - Foi novamente no restaurante onde haviam comido um gostoso sanduíche. Não estava gostoso comer sozinha então ela ligou para Prue e perguntou se a jovem poder se encontrar com ela.

- Olá novamente – disse Prue ao chegar – Onde estão seus irmãos?

- Eles resolveram comer no hotel – respondeu a jovem. Eu resolvi sair um pouco para curtir essa noite linda.

- Por onde você andou? Perguntou Caroline quando a irmã voltou para o hotel – Estávamos preocupados.

- Fui comer, passear...

- Você esta bem? Questionou a irmã.

- Estou sim! Temos que arrumar tudo hoje né? Bom, vamos lá então!

No dia seguinte ocorreu tudo como planejado. As Halliwell os levaram ate o aeroporto onde eles embarcaram de volta para a Irlanda. Sharon e Prue tinha ficado tão amigas que a mais velha das halliwell prometeu que as visitaria assim que fosse possível. Todos estavam muito agradecidos pelo que as irmãs haviam feito nesses três dias.

- Você mudou muito nesses dias – comentou Piper – Vejo que se divertiu muito.

- E como! Não podia ter sido mais legal – falou Prue - Pena ter que voltar ao trabalho.

- Como é?! Exclamou Phoebe.

- Você esta brincando – falou Piper.

- Para ser sincera... Não estou!

Fazia muito tempo que as irmãs não ouviam Prue reclamar por ter de trabalhar. A mais trabalhadora estava agora querendo férias! (risos)

Na Irlanda...

- Tenho que admitir que essa nossa ultima viagem foi muito boa – disse Sharon.

- É verdade! – disse Andrea – foi muito divertido.

- Acho que devemos fazer isso mais vezes! Comentou a mais velha.

- Isso o quê? Perguntou Jim ao entrar na sala e pegar a conversa no meio.

- Devemos viajar para fazer shows e curtir alguns dias no local... Não é legal ficar indo de um lugar para o outro sem ter um pouco de sossego! Todos os irmãos se entreolharam estranhando a reação da jovem que sempre gostou de muito trabalho e pouco descanso.


End file.
